candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
My profile
My profile (also known as Achievements) is an extra item of Candy Crush Saga. Its emblem is a blue ribbon with orange frames and humanoid wearing yellow crown. It was released for some games of the King on December 3, 2014. When you cursor on the icon, an inscription will show up: "This is where you can see achievements and progress". Location and function It is located at the top of the game, in between life and Yeti Shop. When you open My profile, an achievement your table will appear: #Facebook image and your name: At the top #Level bar : Beneath your name : You increase level by collecting stars and achievements across King games. #Eye icon: In the lower left bar level: You can see My profile friends. Note: Disabled. You won't be able to see who has visited your profile, and other players will not see if you visit theirs. #The game of the King: The above achievements: Allows you to see the achievements of some game of the King. #Achievements : At the bottom : Achievements for you to gain. When the bar reaches a new level, a message will appear: "You reached a new level" When you finish an achievement, the message "Achievement unlocked" appears. Orange ribbon located under the game of King said the Total star and Achievements you achieved. The orange circle to let you know the progress of achievement that you achieve. Just one or a few achievements will be charged 1%. Note that the previous achievements were completed, the next achievements will continue the previous achievements before, that is not set to 0%. You can view your profile and those of your friends. Achievements Currently, there are a total of 12 achievements to be divided into 4 sections, each part have 3 item with the number of different achievements. The table below summarizes 12 achievements in Candy Crush Saga: Trivia *My profile is only available for versions of Facebook and King.com, none for versions of iOS and Android. *In previous versions, only 3 parts My profile: Create a colour bomb, Mix striped + wrapped candies and Mix two colour bombs. But near the end of 2014 there is 1 new achievement added: Clear pieces of chocolate. *To increase the achievement up, you have to play a level (regardless of any kind of level). If you win or lose, your achievement still be raised and not be put back. **Regard to the trophy "Clear pieces of chocolate", you are forced to play a level that would have chocolate or chocolate spawner. *You can open friend's My profile by clicking on a player is at a certain level. *Colour bomb removed from popcorn will not be counted as creating colour bombs. **It also does not count when you start the game with a colour bomb or has colour bombs on the board. Level 202 is an example of it. *For some reason that your friends do not have My profile. You can see the achievements of that player equal 0%. *This was added when the 34th Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs was released. *Level 252 is the best for creating special candies, and level 666 is a great runner up, maybe even better than level 281! Levels 986, 988, and 1055 also are good candidates. *Playing level 779, you can easily making a mix of two colour bombs. Level 783 in the same episode is other candidate. *The best level for clearing pieces of chocolate is level 846 in Reality. The others are level 865 in Reality as well as levels 299 and 453 in Dreamworld. *On August 26, 2015, you can see my profile at the left of the table on King.com. Gallery My Profile Icon.png|My profile Icon My profile Table.PNG|My profile 1 My profile 2 (29-05-2015).PNG|My profile 2 My profile Loading.gif|Loading My profile My profile 3 (26-08-2015).png|My profile 3 My profile 3 NEW.png|A new my profile layout on King.com Walkthrough Category:Elements Category:Lists Category:Flash features Category:Game features